


チョコレート

by Rowlett



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Captain with gender neutral pronouns, F/M, M/M, Multi, mentions of Cassius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowlett/pseuds/Rowlett
Summary: Another year, another holiday making chocolate.Short stories of Granblue Fantasy about the characters making chocolates for Valentines or White Day.
Relationships: Beatrix & Eustace (Granblue Fantasy), Djeeta/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy), Gran/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Michael & Lucifer (Granblue Fantasy), Six | Seox & Rosetta, Vaseraga & Zeta (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 36





	1. Seox & Rosetta

“Oh? It’s not every day that we see your face in the kitchen.”

Rosetta was not a very quiet individual, especially if she wanted to tease someone. At that time, however, it was hard to notice her steps. Maybe because he was too busy with the task at hand. Maybe because she wanted to scare him a bit. It was a little hard to know the reason for that woman’s behavior sometimes.

“The Captain wanted me to finish this,” Seox said, “For White day.”

Rosetta made a small sound of understanding and approached the other boy. It was hard to see what he was doing while sitting on the table. Upon seeing the content of it, Rosetta noticed he was trying to make chocolate. The small, cute kind that even children would be able to do it if they followed the proper recipe, “Not good at cooking?”

“No,” he said without taking his vision off the materials. He gripped the recipe book as if it was a weapon.

With a chuckle, the older woman couldn’t help but push a chair to sit near him. The kitchen was very organized for someone that didn’t have experience cooking. And his concentration was on the same level, it was clear he was taking the task as seriously as possible. Except for one small detail.

“Why are you making chocolate right on White Day? People usually prepare their gifts with anticipation.”

With that, Seox turned his head in her direction. Rosetta saw the embarrassment in his eyes, “It’s alright,” his body was still tense as she said that, “I was just curious.”

Some seconds passed and Rosetta thought that she asked too much out of him. She could still remember the first day the younger erune joined the crew. The Captain said something about their goals being similar but he was never too much social.

In a way, he was very much like his father.

“At first, I invited the Captain to go out and look for their gift with me,” he interrupted her thoughts with a trembling voice, “But… they asked for this instead. It was unexpected.”

It was difficult to look at someone wearing a mask that didn’t give any openings for facial expressions. After some moments, Rosetta noticed how  _ shy  _ the younger man sounded. It was almost as if…

“Is this your first time giving a White Day gift to them?”

“You could say that,” his head was down, almost as if he was trying to stare at his own feet, “The other years were… distressful.”

A chuckle escaped her mouth, “Do you want some help?”

It didn’t look as if he was progressing at an acceptable speed. Seox slowly nodded, “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome! I still remember how your father was with his first love too. It’s a turbulent time but I’m sure--”

She couldn’t finish her sentence. Her companion jumped from the table, with his mask unable to hide the embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a weird date to post a fic with this theme, but I kinda got the inspiration for it.
> 
> The reference is his White Day lines of last year and of 2020. And the one of Seox's father is a headcanon of mine. I really want to see Seox's interactions with Rosetta, since his father also had adventures with the Captain's father. I wonder if Rosetta was his friend?
> 
> I plan to post more chapters with different characters as well. Thank you for reading!


	2. Michael & Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens before the story of the game.

“Lord Lucifer, I have new reports to give to- Lord Lucifer?”

Michael looked around the reunion room. No one was there. That was such a weird situation - after all, that task was given to her by Lord Lucifer himself. And now he was nowhere to be seen, “Where did he go?”

“Oh, Michael, how rare is to see you troubled around this area,” a familiar voice said.

She didn’t need to turn her head around to recognize the owner of the voice. With a bow, she greeted Belial before asking where the Supreme Primarch have been.

“Beats me,” said the other angel, “Last time I saw him, he was coming back from another one of his trips to the mortal realm.”

With a shrug, Belial turned to leave the room, “Ask around, I’m sure that he isn’t busy with anything that important anyway!”

Michael found the tone of her superior different, almost as if he wanted her to find Lucifer and see by herself. She looked at the papers she was holding onto and stared at them pensively. They weren’t going to be signed by themselves.

All things considered, it was rather easy to find information about the Supreme Primarch. Almost everyone working together in the research for evolution knew about his whereabouts.

Now, putting together all the weird information was another story.

First, she heard that Lord Lucifer came back from a mission on the mortal realm. Second, he was coming back with a bag full of different types of fruits. They thought it was part of the research until they saw Lord Belial laughing at the whole scene while patting Lucifer on the shoulder.

Then, he wasn’t seen anymore. Michael thought about asking Sandalphon. After all, he was the one closest to Lucifer and certainly would know where his master was? Michael, however, wouldn't admit that her pride stopped her from seeking the help of someone inexperienced like him.

( _Why “inexperienced”_? She would ask herself later. _It was only a simple search_.)

Due to how tiring the whole deal was at that point, she expected Lord Lucifer to be in an antechamber or any similar place. She was surprised when she saw her superior inside of the kitchen. From the perplexed faces, the other angels were as surprised as herself.

“Oh, hello Michael,” he said, turning his head to show his brilliant smile at her, “I apologize, were you looking for me? I am quite busy at the moment.”

“Sir, I have reports that need to be signed by you and -- What is this smell?”

It was delicious, she would give that.

“It is something that mortals invented, called chocolate,” he said, “However, I am afraid I am not skilled enough to prepare it.”

“Sir, why this…”

He chuckled at her confusion. “It is for a special day called White Day. People prepare gifts to be appreciated by someone they want to give their gratitude.”

Michael noticed he was now looking at the direction of his garden.

“I was planning to give this to Sandalphon," he continued, "But as you can see, it is nowhere near finished.”

Michael was not good at cooking, even if the fire was her element. Mostly because Primal Beasts, especially archangels, didn’t need food as mortals did. But she was sure that chocolate was not supposed to be green.

She sighed. From his pleading look and the feeling on her chest, it seemed like the documents would need to wait a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a weird date to post a fic with this theme, but I kinda got the inspiration for it.
> 
> Happy 000 rerun!


	3. Society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens after Spaghetti Syndrome, so beware of the spoilers if you didn't play the event!

The distant island they knew now as the moon hung over them almost as if it was a lamp on the street. The city they were visiting wasn't dangerous or anything. But Zeta decided that if she wanted to keep the tradition of White Day, they needed to be discreet from now on.

Although... there was a limit for that, having Vaseraga as her companion and everything, “Can’t you get smaller?” she asked.

“Can’t you wear something less bright?”

“Touché.”

At that point in their lives, they were used to all that banter. If anything, it was a relief after everything that had happened to them. It would make Zeta feel calmer and give her a reminder to enjoy the simple things in life while they are on the run.

“Let me see, we need chocolate, milk, a bit of flour…”

“Zeta,” called Vaseraga upon looking at her grocery list, “We are buying chocolate, not baking a cake.”

“Aw, we could at least try!” A memory came to her, “Or rather, better not. Bea tried to bake once and it was a disaster.”

“Then, let’s just ask Siero for chocolate and give it a day.”

“You could be a little more romantic around this time of the year, y’know? Aren’t you excited?”

“I’m more concerned over Society finding us because of some explosion from a cake.”

They didn’t stop though. The banter kept going, with some citizens looking at them from time to time and asking themselves if that was supposed to be a lovers’ quarrel. It was difficult to know, with the way they were behaving.

After all the ingredients were bought, Zeta gave a sigh of relief and stretched her arms, “It feels good to not have many responsibilities, at least! Do you think Bea and Eustace are doing fine?”

Vaseraga turned his head from the bag of chocolates to his partner, “We’re talking about them. They will be fine.”

-*-

On another island, distant from Zeta and Vaseraga, another pair was on the same mission of buying ingredients for White Day. This time, however, they were less successful than their other comrades.

“As I said, we need more flour, Eustace!!”

The erune sighed at the energy of his companion, “We are not baking anything, Beatrix. That’s final.”

“You’re such a joy killer! A cake would be so good at those times…”

“We don’t have enough space to carry a cake with us.”

Bea pouted, “We could ask Captain to give us a day in the Grandcypher, and then everyone would have cake.”

He sighed again. That was becoming more and more common after splitting up from the other former Society members, “Why are you buying so much anyway?”

She paused. For the first time on that day, Beatrix looked serious, “I want to buy enough so we can have a lot of sweets once Cassius is back from the moon. I don’t know how the food is over there, but I bet they don’t have chocolate!”

Eustace chuckled at that, “I bet they don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
